BitF City Map
This article will explain both the city itself and the area surrounding the city. If you are looking for the buildings of the city, look here. This city also has a number of Portals leading to other worlds. Check out some more locations mentioned and visited in the RP itself. Several attempts to make a map of the City have been attempted. After the City was closed, SSBBrawler created a map at a a larger scale of what had been the City. That map can be found here . Geographic Features The North To the North of there city, there are fields. This is where the crops for the city are produced. Past the fields is a great plain. These great plains once held factories for the city, but after the great riot many years ago, the factories were abandoned. The buildings can still be found out there, as decrepit as they are. To the far North, one can find mountains, appropriately named the Solemn Peaks for how far away they are from major civilization. The tallest mountain is Mt. Journey; it's peak extends above the clouds. Some say that, passed the mountains, there is a great Metropolis. The East To the East of this city, there is a field of sweet-smelling flowers. This place is perfect for one to forget about their troubles (or to mull them over). Beyond this field, there is dense forest called Straywoods. Treehouses can be found deep in the forest, suggesting a civilization. The South To the South of this city, there is a steep cliff that drops straight into the ocean. This ocean is called the Aecor Ocean. There is a small inlet through this cliff. Where this inlet leads is relatively unknown since no one has explored it yet. To the East and West of this cliff, the ground slopes downward. The Eastern part has a tranquil beach, named Sunrise Beach. The Western part is where the city's sea port is located, named Starr Port for Captain Starr of the high seas back in another age of the city. Out in the ocean, there are a few known islands, including a jungle island and a volcanic island. The West To the West of this city, one can find rocky terrain. Not too far out into this landscape, one can find a large sinkhole. If one were to stand in it's center, his/her head would only just be above the lip of the sinkhole. Some say that occasionally, smoke can be seen rising from this sinkhole. Beyond the rocky terrain, there is a desert. This desert is called the Aged Dunes. Nothing lives in this barren land but the hardiest of creatures and plants. City Features Center of the City In the center of the city, there is a fountain. This fountain used to be the pride of the city, built with only the most expensive materials. This fountain used to gleam and glow when the city was new, but then an apocalypse happened. After this, the fountain turned an ugly shade of black. It still stands, though, after all of that destruction. Some say it can still be seen gleaming on the eve of it's creation. On the Northeast corner of this area is Town Hall. This is where the mayor of the town has his office, as well as the other city officials. Town Hall holds the city's only court of law. Town Hall also holds the city's one and only bank. On the Southeast corner, there is the The Research Lab of Mysteries, often refereed to as just The Lab. This lab acts as a doctor's office, a cafeteria, the main defense of the city, and has a few bedrooms for weary travelers. At the Northwest corner, one can find the post office. This post office has been running since the beginning of the city. It is family run and can take your messages anywhere. Finally, on the Southwest corner, there is the city's only grocery store. This building is fairly new seeing as it was built after the apocalypse. The North Side The North Side is where you can find the jails of the city. They are on the right side of the road if you are coming in from the North. On that same side closer to the gate, one can find large storage centers. These house farming equipment and construction vehicles. For their crimes against the city, the criminals in the jail are required to do community service. One of the ways they can do this is by helping the construction crews or the farmers. On the other side of the road, one can find the houses of the city officials. For example, the mayor and a few court judges have houses over here. The street is a bit larger than the other streets in the city. This is so that these houses are a good distance away from the jails. Currently, a petition is being made to move the jail and the construction vehicles to the West Side. The Northeast Side The majority of the houses can be found here as this is the housing district. Daniel Peterson IV's house can be found here. His house is the oldest building in the city. Also found on this end of town is Eraser's Arcade. The owner of the arcade is well-educated man who's only desire is to bring warmth to the hearts of children. He charges a fee of $1.00 to play for two hours. The East Side The East Side has the majority of the city's businesses. The well-known businesses around here include the HP Bar, the Blacksmiths, The Golden Rose, Eight Melodie Music Store, Umi Café, Kensuke's Kitchen, and The Quickshop General Store. The HP Bar is the closest building to Town Hall. Just outside the city gate, there is a Dojo called Tatakai Sukkotei Dojo (The Fighting Scottie). The Southeast Side The Brawl School The South Side Directly South of The Lab, there are apartment complexes; Saito Apartments. These apartments stretch all the way to the city gate on that side of the road. Between the lab and these complexes, there is a dead-end alleyway. On the other side of the road, one can find the only school in the city; The Brawl School. The Southwest Side The boat parking for the citizens of the city who prefer to not leave their boat tethered to the dock constantly can be found here. The Salty Spittoon is also located here for the drinking pleasure of the salty sailors. The West Side The west side is the run-down part of the city. This is where the BitF Hotel used to reside in the better days of the city before it was knocked down by a wrecking crew after being condemned. There isn't much in the West Side. There are a few buildings, yes, but they are run down and decrepit. There are many empty lots as well. A new building, called the Juice Cup, has opened up as an attempt to spice up the West Side. The Northwest Side The Jail Underneath the City The City Down under BitF City, there lays another city. This city is built of rock and the people there are rarely seen. The people there are said to be highly religious with a cult-ish feel, but no one in the city can actually claim to being down there to see. It is also thought that the city under the city has a route to deep within the planet itself. The Labyrinth Weaving their way under the city are the old tunnels. Two brothers long ago built many scientific labs under the city with extensive tunnels connecting them. But, time and neglect wore these tunnels down, eventually leading to the collapse of a majority of them. But, one can still make it from one end of the tunnel system to the other without seeing the light of the day, if someone finds an entrance and the exit first. Relics from the brother's labs can still be found embedded in the long-forgotten rubble of these tunnels.